Psych you out
by pandasaurusrexamon
Summary: My first shot at fanfic, inspired by Days of Future Past! - As he went past he bent down to whisper to me "You're gifted, so stop running from yourself. There's no point having gifts if you don't use them" I was a mutant and it was time I started believing in myself. - Accepting her fate as a mutant made Laura realise life was much more complicated than she had ever expected.
1. I am a mutant

I don't own anything from the original X-Men comic or movie franchise as the characters are owned by them not me, this story is just a piece of my imagination that's stands outside of the base story for my own creative outlet. Although if you don't like it then don't blame me, blame the ones who created the original stuff! ;) :P

xxxxx

I watched absent-mindedly as the pen scrawled across the page, etching out lines without any real meaning or direction. I then glanced back across the street to follow the activity in the small unassuming house over the road –that's always how it is, a picture of normality to anyone else until the heaven of routine and regularity is shattered. A large van had pulled up outside the house but moments ago and already a small boy, no older than 5, was being dragged out kicking and screaming through the front doors and towards the van. The two men "escorting" him weren't scary or intimidating, just normal people sent out to do the job. I wondered if they went home at the end of the day realising the pain they cause to people like us, the innocent lives they ruin. The parents were nowhere to be seen of course, the ones meant to always be there for you are always the first to betray you when it comes down to fear.

I've seen scenes like this more times than I can count; a young naive child with no real understanding of the situation being forced into the harsh reality of today's society. It's not like there's a massive sign plastered on the van saying "Mutant detainment" or that the house screams out "A mutant lives here!" but it's always just as obvious what is happening each time. The so called "mutant problem" has been growing rapidly since recent conflicts between the mutant extremist groups and the clashes with the local government. I doubt it would end well; threats of war are hanging in the air all around.

I could have saved the boy if I'd wanted to, it doesn't take much. But I knew that eventually someone else would come to his aid. They don't take long. To be frank I don't quite see why that with all their strength and talents they couldn't detect them before their taken. I guess the distress of being taken away from home just amplifies their desperation for help that little bit more to be visible on their "in need of help" radar.

The van engine spluttered to a start and the boy's screams dissipated into cries before fading into the distance. I looked back to the pen which was now hovering above a page with the vague image of their distinctive emblem emerging from my other scribbles, the X Men. I admired them in some ways, their desire and determinism to help us one by one in order to stop this never ending hysteria around mutants. Yet I couldn't help but wonder if their efforts were for nothing. I'd never really understood them truly, only hearing titbits of new coverage and watching them from afar when our paths cross.

I let the pen fall to lay flat on the page as my mind wandered. I'd always been interested in mutants, I found it fascinating to think how many are out there and what they are capable of, and I often found myself looking out for any signs or hints in order to observe them. In consequence I was frequently able to locate one before they or the government did, often before the parents had even really taken much notice. As mutant genes are so diverse and individualised there are no real rules or regulations that being a mutant conforms to, yet we all suffer in the same way – we are all feared and ostracised. Which makes it easier for most to form bonds as our plight to be accepted unites us, in some cases uniting us against humans.

It was in a situation very similar this when I'd first seen them...

_I watched from behind the cover of a large oak tree at the edge of the street, it was getting dark but the house across the street glowed with light. My fascination with the light being emitted from the core of the house was broken when a large jet started to descend onto the field across from me. I was shell shocked seeing such a large imposing machine in such an ordinary space and coward slightly where I was hiding. The doors extended down and three figures came out; a woman with striking white hair, a man in a wheelchair and a man with brown unruly hair who stalked out after them. The first two made their way towards the house just as the door opened and a small child (who I realised was the source of the light) stepped forward clutching his head. They didn't cower away as I'd expected but instead the woman walked over to him and reached for his hand, bringing him back over to the man in the wheelchair who gently placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. I could see that the man was gently talking to him and as he did so the light radiating out of the boy's skin dimmed to a faint glow._

_The other man, who was younger than the other two, at this point had come to stand behind them and I moved slightly to get a better look at him, as I did his shoulders tensed and his head swung round in my direction. I froze and held my breath praying he couldn't see me as his black eyes searched the grounds, I also vaguely wondered how he'd been able to hear me but then dismissed myself. _He's a mutant of course, why else would he be here with them?_ The woman started to lead the boy towards the plane and the man in the wheelchair went to follow before noticing the other's stiff posture. It was then that he looked up directly at me and met my frightened eyes. At which point I was paralysed, _how can he see me up here?! _His eyes were kind and open with an age to them that didn't fit with his other features, as he looked at me his gaze soften and he smiled ever so slightly then turned to go. The second man relaxed slightly as he failed to spot me and had missed the odd exchange, he too went back to the plane. _

Remembering back I could still see the kindness and knowledge in his eyes so clearly, Charles Xavier as I now knew him as was one of the only mutants I'd ever seen or heard of that truly has hope for our kind. His plight for our acceptance and co-existence with humans in peace has inspired so many others to join him, while he pursues the constant task of reaching out to other young mutants in need of his help and support. I'd heard of his school for the gifted and had always wondered about what lies behind its gates, the concept of a school for mutants being all but foreign to me.

My stomach let out a low grumble and I shook my head slightly as I focused back on the present, it had always been too easy for me to get lost in my own thoughts, _get a grip for god sake_. Now what I should really have been thinking about was getting out the tree I was happily perched in and finding something to eat. My stomach let out a growl of agreement and spurred me into climbing out of the tree, not too gracefully at that either. I looked down to where my knee had caught one of the branches to see that my jeans were now slightly scuffed and torn - not really differing much from the rest of my clothing which was getting worn out and too small... _I should probably look into getting some new stuff_.

I set off walking down the street and followed my gut in hoping that it would lead me to somewhere with food. Clothing and looking presentable hadn't been the top on my list of things to worry about the past few years but I slowly realised it might need to be bumped up a few places in my priorities. I'd been walking aimlessly for 20 minutes when the sound of traffic started getting louder and I rounded the corner onto a larger street with several shops, _looks promising. _I continued along the street, passing a corner shop and a hardware store before finally spotting a small diner. I headed towards it probably a little to eagerly, the bell ringed above the door as I entered causing most of the diner's few customers to turn and look at me, most probably trying to figure out who I was and what I was here for. That's the problem with small towns, you never know where you're welcome. Their stares and appraisals made me acutely aware of my rather dishevelled appearance but luckily my hunger was too pressing to let me dwell on that issue for two long.

I went up to the counter and a young girl, probably only just 16, was poised behind the till clacking her jaw together as she mulled over a piece of gum. Unlike everyone else she was too concentrated on something with her nails to look up on my arrival and took no notice of my approaching. I coughed slightly to catch her attention and she looked up at me, her stare accusing me of interrupting something important

"Can I help you?" she had a strong distinctive twang to her voice that made my reply seem even more out of place and out of town.

"Err yeah... please may I have something to eat and drink?" my request sounded timid, I hate being like this around people. At my request she gave me a quick once over, wondering probably if I was likely to pay for it or run. _Shit. I haven't got any money! Well fuck. _Despite my inner dilemma I tried to keep calm and I looked to the blackboard on the wall behind her, picking out the cheapest items on the menu – _water and toast, how filling, really shoulda thought before I let my stomach rule my brain. _Just as I was summoning up the courage in my voice to make my order - without sounding like a wuss with no money - a hand appeared on the counter next to me, a large slim male one. "whatcha havin darlin?"

I looked up and beside me was a young man, with wavy blonde hair that was brushed back off his face, he had a slim jaw with a vague smattering of stubble and his features were soft but with a slightly amused and mischievous edge to them. I was unable to decipher exactly what his intention was but deemed him mostly harmless so I answered him warily "I was just going to order a glass of water and some toast."

He smiled and turned to the girl behind the till, who was waiting rather impatiently while watching the exchange with a quizzical expression, "Two large cups of coffee and some sandwiches please" his order puzzled me, as did the way he simply placed a few bills on the counter before turning to sit at a nearby table. I was still stood at the counter perplexed as to who he was and what he was doing, not quite processing what had happened when I heard him whistle. Looking over he had kicked out the chair opposite him and was looking at me expectantly.

"Why?" was all I could ask as I sat in the chair he had offered me.

"Because why not? You're a pretty girl, on your own, obviously away from home and you looked like you could do with a friend" he eyes gleamed with a gentle kindness while his tone was very matter of fact. It made me marvel at the nature of human kindness and I wondered briefly if he would have acted the same way if he knew I was a mutant. _Stop worrying about that and just accept his kindness! You're pretty lucky he wasn't some weirdo looking to harass you, at least try to be nice to him. _I smiled shyly and thanked him, "So what's your name?" I was secretly intrigued by him and his random act of kindness.

"John, yours?" he seemed relaxed and at ease, unlike most would be when talking to a stranger.

"Laura" it felt weird to say it out loud, I'd not really had much interaction with people over the past few years, and even those close to me stopped wanting to talk to me eventually.

Our food came and we ate in comfortable silence, although it wasn't exactly silent with the speed and enthusiasm at which I wolfed the sandwiches down._ Way to make a good first impression, he probably thinks your some kind of feral animal after that! _But he didn't seem to notice and was content in watching people pass the window and he drank his coffee. I hadn't realised how much I'd been neglecting myself recently until the first sip of warm, milky, sugary coffee passed my lips – _God I needed this. _We dropped into conversation quite easily, I didn't have to tell him much as he seemed happy enough to tell me about himself while I took in the surroundings of the diner – the faded leather on the seats, the worn out posters and photos on the wall, markings and dents in the varnished wood of the table, the gentle ticking of the clock on the far wall, the static of the radio behind the counter. It wasn't until I realised he had stopped talking that I became aware of him watching me. "where are you going? What are you looking for pretty girl?"

I stumbled a little at his questions " w-what do you mean?" I looked away averting my gaze from him, his questions were unnerving and I'd felt a shift in the atmosphere between us.

After a brief silence that seemed to stretch on forever he got up from the table and as he walked by me he bent down to whisper "You're gifted, so stop running from yourself. There's no point in having gifts if you don't use them." And with that he left, but where he'd placed his hand on my shoulder there was warmth and I could see a small flickering ember on my sleeve. _A mutant. I should have guessed_.

It was from that moment on that I had decided I was finally going to accept my fate.  
I was a mutant and it was time to believe in myself.

xxxxx

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know I haven't really given anything away yet but I've got some stuff planned out so don't worry, I just wanted give you a bit of a taster and see what you think :P So let me know as I'd love to hear people's thoughts and opinions and I will certainly try my best to answer any of the questions you've got! :)

Thanks!

Pandasaurusrexamon xxx


	2. Finding my feet

I don't own anything from the original X-Men comic or movie franchise as the characters are owned by them not me, this story is just a piece of my imagination that's stands outside of the base story for my own creative outlet. Although if you don't like it then don't blame me, blame the ones who created the original stuff! ;) :P

xxxxx

His words echoed in my mind as I watched the traffic pass, not really seeing the vehicles as they went by - my mind was racing, as though it had finally been woken up after years of being switched off. It was hard not to reflect on the past few years, _how_ _long_ _has_ _it_ _been_ _now_? Running from myself was easier to do than expected, choosing to focus on other mutants instead. I'd been hitchhiking between towns following the trail of mutants wherever it took me and not exactly thinking about where I ended up - time simply just flew by without any meaning. _Well, looks like time's finally caught up._

A heavy rattling distracted me from my thoughts, I looked for the source of the noise and discovered that it was a clattering horse trailer on the back of a truck heading down a side road to my left. I decided it was time to get out of here and find somewhere to sort my head out - _s'about time really._ Gingerly getting up from the bench and noticing the stiffness in my limbs I resolved to work on my fitness in the near future.

The trailer wasn't hard to catch up to and I found it parked in the open driveway of a modest ranch-like style house. A middle aged and well dressed man emerged from a gate to the right side of the house pulling a horse, a gorgeous chestnut brown mature stallion. Following them was another man, much older than the first and nowhere near as well presented, in fact he was rather coarse looking with a cigarette hanging from his lips and unidentifiable stains on his supposedly "white" shirt. I moved so that I was mostly hidden from view behind the sparse hedging that defined the perimeter of the lot. It wasn't hard to guess that which of the two were the driver of the truck and the owner of the horse.

Waiting until the stallion was settled in the back and the owner was upfront discussing something with the driver I noiselessly made my way to the trailer. It was easy enough if you got your timing right, _and I've certainly had enough practice_. The horse whinnied gently at my approach but didn't bristle when I went to brush my fingers through his mane. I took this as a sign of acceptance and stooped to sit in the far corner, using the horse and shaded corners as coverage of my presence. A few minutes passed, the horses gentle noises hiding the sound of my breathing, before the engine stuttered to life. It somehow felt different this time, even though I was just heading off to who knows where again like always, I finally felt as if I'd found some sense of direction.

The driver's music tastes were rather surprising as old country western music had been floating from the front of the truck for the past hour. I'd forgotten how much I'd loved music when I was younger, even listening to it now made my limbs tingle with absence – missing the sensation of dancing and the flow of music as it glides around you. I'd always loved the way music would swirl around you in the air in an array of colours and textures, bright flashes of green mixed with slow trickling hues of oranges and yellows.

The ride was bumpy, jolting me against the side of the trailer on several occasions and I vaguely wondered where we were heading. _Any where'll do, I just finally need to get my head sorted_. And with that thought I closed my eyes and concentrated, gradually starting to break down the walls that had been up far too long.

It was dark when we stopped and I waited to hear the driver's fading footsteps before stretching my legs out and sitting up just enough look between the gaps in the side of the trailer. _Just a service station, great_. I debated with making my departure or staying put for the rest of the journey but was interrupted by the horse who had knelt to rest beside me. He'd not been bothered about my joining him for the ride and now simply looked at me with calculating brown eyes. I'd always thought of horses as clever animals, gentle and placid mostly but undoubtedly wise. As the horse assessed me I carefully reached out to place my palm against his cheek and muzzle – on contact my mind was assaulted with a sense of curiosity and sympathy. It was something I'd been very much used to when I was younger – picking up on people's emotions – I was just somehow attuned to them. It always seemed fairly normal being able to sense how someone was feeling and of course physical contact would just make the connection stronger. Only when I started hearing what people were thinking did things feel a little odd. I wouldn't quite say that I could hear people's thoughts, not in the traditional sense; I just seemed to pick up on them if I concentrated on a person for long enough or if their thoughts were strong enough. Obviously this just meant the usual ones that would come through were either in some form of distress or the annoying opposite – overly happy.

_How long does it take to get gas_? Realising that the driver was most likely not going to return till morning I settled beside the horse, focusing my mind on retracing the familiar patterns of thoughts and emotions as I mentally reached out, gradually opening myself up to the sensations again. I was watching the particles of dust as they drifted in the faint beam of morning light that streamed through slots in the trailer walls when I heard footsteps approach. The horse rose to its feet and I shuffled into the corner as it moved to block me from view, the driver ambled to the back of the trailer throwing in a stack of hay before making his way back into the truck. The engine grumbled to life and once again we were on the road.

Previously these journeys would have been filled with a numbness in which I would simply switch off in order to stop my mind from drifting. But this time I filled the time familiarising myself with all the things I'd neglected; allowing myself to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin, listening to the wind as it whipped past the trailer, reaching out to see the road ahead through the driver eye's and picturing the music as it faintly drifted through the truck's open window. When we finally stopped I was filled with an optimism for what would greet me, it was strangely new and I welcomed it gladly. I listened for the driver's greeting to the person destined to take the horse out of his hands and stood up brushing myself off. I patted the horse's muzzle "thanks for the hospitality!" I whispered before heading to make my exit, _if only humans would be so accommodating_. Climbing out of the trailer was trickier than I had planned and I thanked the drivers need to gossip and digress for covering my escape, having gathered myself from the slightly landing I dashed into the smattering of trees at the side of the road and made my way forward following the sounds of traffic.

Promisingly the roads got busier and I soon found myself on the sidewalk of an street, not dissimilar to last but notably larger and busy, _thank god it's not another small town in the middle of nowhere_. I scrutinised the surrounding shops hoping to catch sight of somewhere to get a change of clothes, however I was aware that I didn't want to end up in the same mess as I did in the diner. Spotting a man waiting in line at a cash machine a vague plan started forming in my head, _well I guess it's worth a shot_. I made my way over to him as he stepped up to the machine, plastering a smile on my face I took a deep breath and prayed for the best. "Hey dad! Fancy getting a couple of hundred out for me? I've spotted this gorgeous dress earlier that would be perfect for that party!" His confused expression at my addressing him slowly morphed into a neutral one as I concentrated on his reply.

"Sure honey..." his voice wavered slightly as he complied, most likely not altogether sure why he was doing so. Luckily for me he simply handed the money over, I kissed him on the cheek and headed off to the clothes store across the street. The exhilaration at my success slowly crept through and I smiled to myself - _a little rusty__,__ clearly__,__ but not too bad!_

The doors slid open and I was greeted by a store assistant "Can I help you?" her smile was just a little too attentive and I remembered the state of my appearance.

"No thanks, just here to pick up a few essentials" I answered, hoping it would be enough to appease her as I made my way into the store.

I saw her blonde ponytail swishing in the corner of my eye as she turned back to whatever she had been doing and I started on the task of stoking up. First was a new bag, a backpack to carry everything and to replace the one I've got – deciding on a patchwork one in a variety of blues I then headed off to get some new shoes. The grey converse I'd been wearing were scuffed beyond recognition and the soles were practically worn to nonexistence. I picked up a replacement pair of lace-ups in black, _practical enough_. I'd never been too fussed with shopping and it didn't take long before I'd left the store with a bag containing new underwear, several basic t-shirts and vests with varied logos on, a few pairs of shorts and jeans – more lightweight and a little more fitted than my current ones as the weather was starting to improve- and finally a cosy zipped up hoodie to replace to the too small jacket I'd been wearing. Pleased with the purchases and the fact that I had about $30 left I went to find the nearest restroom and swapped over my old stuff for the new, packing whatever was left into my new backpack and bagging up my old clothes for trash. With a renewed confidence I headed out in search of new ways to test my newfound courage.

xxxxx

Hope you guys are still liking it! Just wanted to give you a little bit more insight into her character without being too philosophical, also thought she needed a change of scene :P sorry it's a little short just felt like a good place to end it, let me know where you want her to go next! Open to ideas of course but won't be deviating too far from Laura's chosen path,

Thanks for reading!

Pandasaurusrexamon xxx


	3. Free rooms and realisations

I still don't own anything from the original X-Men comic or movie franchise as the characters are owned by them not me, this story is just a piece of my imagination that's stands outside of the base story for my own creative outlet. Although if you don't like it then don't blame me, blame the ones who created the original stuff! ;) :P

xxxxx

I didn't start to fully develop powers until I was 13, I'd been sensitive to other people's thoughts and feelings for as long as I could remember but had never really thought much of it. The other kids at school did of course, the few times I would slip up and say something in response to someone's thoughts or comment on their emotions I would be faced with the majority of the class looking at me like I was a freak. Naturally it didn't take long for people to start to alienate me, regularly calling me a 'freak' or 'psycho', _they had no idea_. I got used to the isolation and spent most of my time on my own, reading or sketching to distract myself from the loneliness – which only supported their opinions of me as some kind of weirdo. I guess in some ways I was luckier than other mutants, as physically I was no different to anyone else, I couldn't have imagined what it would have been like otherwise. Whereas I found mutants fascinating, most were simply scared of them – afraid of anything slightly different or unusual, _pathetic really_.

Being a loner wasn't necessarily a bad thing, I excelled in class and was soon the smartest in the school - skipping 4th and 5th grade completely. At this point I moved on to homeschooling, _and no I wasn't you're average posh kid with cash to flash on private tutoring_. Me and mom lived in a small two bed house with a bit of a garden and a driveway, it wasn't much but it was perfect for the two of us. I'd never known much of my dad, as far as I was concerned he didn't exist and that fact didn't really bother me. My mom was my best friend, _cliché I know_, and I guess looking back we were similar in so many ways. She was my idol when I was younger, having an average job in an office was simply enough to make sure the bills were paid. Although it wasn't the best job in the world, when I saw her going to work in pencil skirts, silky blouses and classy heels I thought she looked like a superwoman and assumed she was the most amazing and successful woman in the world - I wanted to be just as pretty as her. I would play with her long wavy auburn hair and tug at my messy curls wishing they were longer. I've always had similar features and but my cheeks were rounder and my jaw line was more pronounced, not like mom's – slim and slender.

As I continued down the street I had been following, I caught sight of my reflection in the window of an empty store. It was surprising at first how much I'd grown to resemble her when I thought of it, similar height and slim build, but my hips were definitely curvier unlike my mom's athletic shape. My hair had gradually grown out and now hung in loose wisps around my face, a change from the frizzy curls I'd had as a toddler. Puberty had mostly worked in my favour, _apart from the whole mutant thing_.

I'd been heading through the streets in source of some inspiration, but so far was falling short. As I rounded another corner a small park came into sight and I headed towards it, _I guess I could do with a bit of a rest... maybe clear my head a little_. Everything that had gone on in the wake of the diner incident was starting to make my head hurt and I was tired from lack of sleep. Not only was it exhausting opening up to the powers that I'd been ignoring for so long but in doing so it was becoming harder to ignore my past and the events that had led to my current choice of lifestyle. Finding a soft patch of grass beneath the shade of a tree I placed my backpack on the ground and slid down to sit back against the tree's sturdy trunk. I closed my eyes and let my mind empty out all of the thoughts and feelings that had been jumbled up in my head, shutting out everyone else in the process.

It wasn't until I felt a drop of rain on my cheek that I realised I had fallen asleep; luckily the cover of the tree was sheltering me from most of the light drizzle that was starting to fall. I shook of the ache of sleep that had settled into my limbs and went into my bag to pull out the hoodie I had bought. Standing up I hurried across the grass and out of the park, I didn't really have time to figure out what my plan was but as I looked for somewhere to take shelter I spotted a motel on the right – guess that'll have to do for now. It looked a little dingy and I assumed that was due to it being out of the centre of town and headed towards it anyway. I stepped into the foyer, glad to have gotten out of the rain, and headed to the small front desk. The older woman perched behind it, who had looked up from tapping away on the computer keyboard with her long false nails, simply raised a drawn-on eyebrow at me, _crap there's no way I look old enough to be staying here on my own_.

I cleared my voice and concentrated on making sure she would be convinced by my ploy "My uncle rang to book me a room earlier? I've got here later than planned but I assume it's still free?"

She looked away and searched through something on the screen before asking "How many nights?"

I regarded her warily praying that my plan was working, _seems okay so far... I may as well make the most of it._ "4 nights please." My answer was more confident than I'd expected and I realised this would be just the opportunity I needed to focus on recent revelations.

"My uncle said he'd paid in advance." I added and this seemed to finally get through to her as she robotically stood to get a key from the way, handing it to me she smiled but her eyes were slightly glossy – as though she wasn't really seeing me. I let my concentration drop and she automatically went back to the computer without acknowledging my presence. I headed over to elevator on the left of the desk and pressing the call button I looked at the key. _Room 153, __3rd__ floor. _The elevator was dimply lit and shook unsteadily as it ascended, I exited as soon as the doors pinged opened relieved to have survived the journey unscathed. The corridor ahead of me was narrow and the lights flickered slightly barely illuminating the walls past the silver plaques that indicated the room numbers. Hesitantly making my way down the corridor I finally found my room and fumbled with the key, the lock made a distinctive clunk as it opened and I pushed my way inside.

It took me a few minutes to find the light switch and when my eyes adjusted to the glow I assessed the room. _Well it's better than nothing_. The lights were luckily a bit better than those in the hallway, a small lamp sat on the table beside the average sized single bed that was pushed up against the window. Closest to me was a small table and chairs beside which stood an old television set on a. I looked around the rest of the room and noticed a door on the right which presumably led to a bathroom. I went over to sit on the bed, dropping my bag on the floor as the hard mattress groaned underneath me. _Home sweet home_. Laying back I looked up at the off white ceiling noticing the array of marks that covered it and momentarily wondered how they got there.

Focusing on clearing my mind I then started to relax, opening up to the array of senses surrounding me. Hours went past as I started by gradually reaching out, testing myself, seeing how far I could reach before I could no longer hear or feel people's presence. After a while I was able to reach the thoughts of the janitor on the top floor as well as the lady down at reception, feeling pleased with myself I moved onto extending my concentration allowing me to see what other people were seeing. I'd not yet figured out exactly how I did it, it was kinda like tuning into a radio – find the right frequency then boom I could hear or see whatever I wanted. Sometimes I would be able to tune into whatever a person was thinking about and in doing so I would be able to access some of their memories – like an old archive of video clips. Depending on what I was looking for, each different part of a person's brain appeared behind my eyes like a corridor of doors or sometimes as a room full of filing cabinets – _rather stereotypical but it was easier to manoeuvre that way_.

Being able to access people's minds was simple enough but manipulating them was different. The only times I'd been able to do it were either subconsciously or when I simply pleaded mentally for it to work, I hadn't been able to work out a solid method to it yet – but I'd been pretty successful so far anyway. The first time that it had happened hadn't registered as unusual at first...

_Mom knocked on my door, interrupting me again – I'd been reading the same chapter of To Kill A Mockingbird for the past half hour unable to refocus every time I lost my place. "Yeah, what do you want?!" My Lit tutor had given me a week to read it and write a critical dictation based on the theme that I found most dominant within the text and with only 4 days left I was already eager to get started. _Just leave me alone for god sake!_ I waited for her reply but on hearing footsteps retreating down the stairs I put the book down and climbed off my bed. Opening my bedroom door mom was nowhere to be seen but I could faintly hear the tap running in the kitchen so made my way downstairs to find her – worried that I'd somehow upset her with my sharp tone. Upon finding her stood at the sink I approached carefully "Hi mom, did you want me?"_

_She turned round and smiled caringly at me, a hint of a laugh in her eyes "Of course not honey! Unless you were coming down to offer to do the dishes for me?" she teased._

"_Er... no sorry, I just thought I heard you knock on my door that's all" her nonchalant reply made me a little uneasy. "Guess I was just hearing things..."_

_Mom had already dismissed my worrying and was humming some disjointed tune as she scrubbed away at a large casserole dish. I left the kitchen and headed back to my room, puzzling quietly over it, _I'm sure I heard her knock on my door, guess all this reading's starting to go to my head... _I picked up the book I had discarded and tried to figure out where I had gotten up to before._

It wasn't until the same sort of thing started happening more frequently that I had understood what was happening, but I was still no closer to working out how to control it. My stomach rumbled reminding me that it was almost morning and I'd not eaten since the diner the other day, I changed my clothes in the cramped bathroom and splashed my face with cold water before stuffing some money in my pocket and grabbing the key as I headed out. The ride in the elevator hadn't improved and I considered enquiring about taking the stairs when I returned, passing the front desk the woman there smiled at me but with little sign of recognition and I pondered whether I'd somehow managed to wipe her memory of me without realising – _could I even do that? _

It was slightly warmer today but there was a nice crisp breeze that ruffled my hair as I made my way down the street in search of a grocery store. Finding one a few blocks down I headed to stock up on stuff for the next few days – snacks and some sandwiches, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and some bottles of budget cola. Standing at the register I handed over the money, it was odd to think that I'd already been able to coerce my way out of paying for the hotel and even managed to get a load of cash from a complete stranger. _I could get away with never having to pay for anything again! _The initial thrill of the thought sent my mind racing with possibilities..._ Free food, free clothes, I could live in a luxury hotel for as long as I wanted, I bet I could even get myself a chauffeur and a limo if I convinced people I was related to a celebrity or something, I could practically rob a bank if I wanted to!_ Yet the excitement soon faded to a sinking feeling as I walked away with my purchases – _that's only because you manipulate people so you can essentially steal from them_. I decided it was probably best to limit myself to doing so only if it was absolutely necessary, I wasn't keen on feeling like a criminal. And I hadn't even figured out how it all worked yet; anything too adventurous would be a recipe for disaster.

Getting back to my room I went to switch on the TV, fiddling with several buttons and controls until the screen finally fizzled to life. Jumping between towns without really settling anywhere had allowed me to escape from the rest of the world, yet as the news came on and I noticed the date at the bottom of the screen I felt a little guilty for living that way for so long. _It's 2002... I've been gone almost 2 years_ – which also made me 16 this year, having left home just after my 14th birthday. It was a bit of a shock at first but the realisation that I'd managed to waste two years of my life only spurred me on in my plans to finally figure out who I was and where I belonged– _I'm 16, it's time to get a grip of myself, stop wasting time, get a job and start living_ again.

xxxxx

Thought you guys might have wanted a little background detail on her character, there's more to come later on! Sorry if this one's a little slow, Laura still needs time to discover what she can do and I don't want to rush her, also realised you'd not got a visual description of her yet so hope it wasn't too different to what you were expecting :P

Thanks for reading,

Pandasaurusrexamon xxx


	4. The Marvellous Ms Madeleine's Mansion

I don't own anything from the original X-Men comic or movie franchise as the characters are owned by them not me, this story is just a piece of my imagination that's stands outside of the base story for my own creative outlet. Although if you don't like it then don't blame me, blame the ones who created the original stuff! ;) :P

xxxxx

The next couple of days in the hotel passed quickly, spent focusing on myself and gradually getting my mind in the right place-_no puns intended_. I'd been able to work on homing in my powers so that I could tune into any certain person with ease, while I'd also figured out that I could get people to do things or believe things if I concentrated hard enough- planting the thought in their head and convincing them of it's integrity. I was starting to think I could do whatever I wanted as long as I really concentrated on it, _you really can do anything if you put your mind to it eh? _

I'd been out earlier that day in town searching for somewhere to stay and a place to work; so far the most apt options were waitressing in a small local cafe or shelf stacking in the grocery store. Looking down at the torn sheet of newspaper on the table in front of me, which I'd been sat staring at for much longer than necessary, I again weighed up my options. Despite the appeals of the first two my eyes drifted back to one further down; a small motel that needed a cleaner, it wasn't great money and the hours were impractical – shifts either too early in the morning, awkwardly mid-day or very late in the evenings. But the reason it had stood out to me was the small line of print underneath the advert "optional residence available- rent substitutes 20% from wages". _I would be able to stay there. _It was the only practical option I could see – doubting anywhere would let me take on rent, without any proof of age it wouldn't matter what I tried to convince people. _I could always take up some more shifts elsewhere in between for extra cash_. My decision settled, I stood to grab my bag and with the sheet containing the address details in my hand I headed out in search of the motel.

I followed the road out of town as it winded further into the woods that I hadn't noticed were so close by. Walking along the edge of the path I let the musty air fill my lungs, as a kid I'd always loved going to play in the woods at the back of my house. I would stroll through watching the sun peaking through the canopy and listening to the birds in the trees, sometimes I would simply lay down on the littered ground lose myself in the atmosphere around me – it was only then that I could truly relax and find some peace of mind. I made a mental note to go for a walk round the woodland when I next had some free time. As the trees thinned out and the road twisted to the right I spotted and simple driveway that led to a modestly large building – around the size of a small stately home. I could see garages and sheds round left side of the building and there was a planted up area to the right shielded partially by a smattering of hedge. The place itself didn't really look like a motel, more like a mini castle or museum with the columns either side of the large wooden doors, but it definitely had some character and looked a little weathered and well lived in – _kinda homely. _

I slowly made my way up to the door, _please let this be the right place_. I lifted the brass knocker on the door and the two gentle knocks it made echoed around me – a little louder than I had expected. I waited holding my breath slightly as I listened for any movement inside. Just as I was about to turn and leave I heard some heeled footsteps echo inside the house followed by a clunking noise as the door was unlocked and I stepped back slightly as a tall bulk of a man appeared in the open doorway. He looked out across the driveway before noticing me and his brow furrowed at my presence. I started to stutter a little as I tried to conjure up a greeting but his gaze was broken as a softer female voice came from behind him

"Jake you big oaf, let me through to greet the poor girl!"

I watched as his features softened into a small grin and he turned to go back inside. In the space where he'd been stood a petite woman; I guessed that she was likely to be in her 70's by the crinkles at the side of her kind green eyes and the dark silvery hair that was piled in a bun on top of her head. I realised she was looking me up and down and I fidgeted slightly but when I met her gaze she smiled warmly at me "Come on in darling, would you like a glass of lemonade? It's freshly made this morning" she turned to lead me into the house without waiting for a reply.

I followed her through the main hallway and a door to the side which opened into a small diner and pantry room. The wooden floors and oak furniture along with the pale blue of the walls gave the place a cottage-y feel, it matched her very well. I realised she had stopped at the side board and was waiting for my reply "Oh erm y-yes please, that would be lovely."

"You look like you need it after the walk from town" she reached for some tumblers before filling them from a large blue ceramic jug, the ice and slices of lemon swirled into the glasses as she poured and I realised how thirsty I was - I didn't bother to ask how she knew I'd walked, assuming she'd seen me come down the gravel driveway. "take a seat love!"

I was glad I'd made the effort to shower and wash my hair this morning as I sat at the small table and noticed the pristine white crochet place-mats that were arranged at each seat and the floral covers that were hung over the back of the chairs. "thankyou"

She came to sit at the corner of the table placing my glass in front of me which I wrapped my hands around, glad of the chill. "So how can I help you?"she seemed at ease having invited a random stranger into her home for lemonade, her relaxed and open manner reminded me vaguely of my grandma.

"I was hoping to enquire about the position you were advertising for a cleaner?"

She didn't say anything at first and I sipped nervously on the delicious beverage she had given me, I waited as she sat quietly assessing me "How old are ya?"

I hesitated, wondering if I could pull together a convincing enough lie but then reminded myself I couldn't just lie my way through life. Looking at her I decided that I had to be truthful, she deserved that. "Just turned 16" As I said it I noticed how young and vulnerable my voice sounded and tried to sit up a little in hope I could come across as a bit more sure of myself.

She seemed to ponder this for a while, having presumably noted my change in posture "You're not from around here are you?"

"Erm no, er why-"

"Where you living hun?" her voice had softened and it felt rather as though she was suddenly able to see straight through me. At her questionings I felt my confidence shake slightly.

"I've had a room at the motel in town for a few nights"

She addressed me having already known what my answer would be "You know I'm not just offering a free house here? I do run a business and I can't afford to take on charity cases." My shoulders slumped as I resigned myself to her rejection.

It was silent for a while and I was figuring out how to politely make my exit, praying that I wouldn't face the same barrier with the other two openings. My train of thought however was interrupted - "We have 12 rooms, mostly doubles and all with en-suite bathrooms attached. This side of the lower floor is mine, the main kitchen is towards the back of the house and leads round to the main hall at the right hand side of the house where guests are able to eat their meals and there is also a lounge and social area. All of the guest's rooms are on the second and third floors."

I looked up and saw that she was sat stiffly and was addressing me in a business-like manner, but her eyes still had a glint of kindness to them.

"The guest rooms will need cleaning after every departure and the main entrance and hall needs regular upkeep. This includes mopping and polishing the floors, cleaning the light fixtures and dusting the surfaces, the beds will need changing regularly and we clean each room every other day while guests are out. The bathrooms also need a full cleaning regularly to maintain the standard of quality that we are known for. You will be given a schedule and rota that you will be required to stick to, there is a small room with a shower room available if you should require it but other than that you will have to be self sufficient. You are free to use any of the kitchen and lounge facilities on this side of the house in your free time."

Before I could form a reply a low whistle sounded from a doorway on the other side of the room where the guy from earlier, who I seemed to recall was Jake, was leant polishing something brassy – most likely from the outdoor garages. At this the lady tutted slightly to which he simply chuckled and turned back out of the doorway. "I'm Ms Madeleine, but you can call me Julie and that fine lad there was Jake. He's one of the boys from the neighbourhood and has been our resident handyman ever since his dad retired from our residence. He's a little cheeky and can be a grump at times but I wouldn't worry about him" at this point she discretely looked around before leaning in and whispering "He's a real softy through and through despite outward appearances" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the way she said it and acted so dramatically. After that we relaxed into conversation as she gave me a quick tour of building and pointed out several well hidden cupboards where I would find any supplies I needed.

As she led me back to the main hallway and towards the front door I felt completely at ease, having made a mental map of everything, got my head round the things I would need for each task and discussed sleeping arrangements I felt like I was finally ready to start the next chapter of my life.

"Thank you so much for this Ms I can't tell you how much this opportunity means to me and I promise I will try my best do the job properly." It was hard to put into words how I felt as I knew she could never truly understand how important this was to me, but I knew I simply had to thank her for her kindness.

"Darling I've told you to call me Julie! And it's no problem sweetheart, I'm sure I can trust you to put in 100% and I have a feeling you'll soon be a well known face around here – what was your name again?"

"I sure hope so! And it's Laura" I couldn't help but smile at her knowing look as I waved goodbye and the irony that she hadn't even been bothered to ask my name let alone try to pry into my past – another reason I had faith in her words. And it turned out she was right.

xxxxx

Thanks for reading guys! Let me know what you think so far and how you feel about where it's going :) Don't worry in the next few chapters we'll move on to meet some of the other x-men characters, I just wanted to give her some backstory first before I throw her into the movieverse! It's a little short but I'll get you some more action soon ;)

Thanks!

Pandasaurusrexamon xxx


End file.
